


The Ultimate Driving Machine

by ehmazing



Category: Motorcity, Scooby Doo Where Are You! (TV 1969)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehmazing/pseuds/ehmazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scooby Snacks not included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ultimate Driving Machine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ferricent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferricent/gifts).



> Inspired by and dedicated to ferricent

Mike stiffened. The guy behind the wheel had a white leather jacket. In his experience, white leather jackets were the universal warning sign given off by douchebags.

He rolled down the window anyway. 

"You guys sent out a distress signal?" 

White Leather nodded. "Battery gave out. Could use a jump."

Mike looked up and down the van. The wheels had been replaced with what resembled tank treads. Two enormous M's were painted across the side doors, which were steel-reinforced and looked as if they had held off armies in a previous life. The rumble of the engine made small stones dance around his feet. Mike swallowed. 

"Gonna need a helluva jump."

-

Dutch's icon's eyes practically bulged out of its digital head. " _How_ many kilowatts?" 

"It's a van, Dutch." 

"A van? Sounds more like the Starship Enterprise!" 

"Just head over. Chuck's sending you the coordinates. And Velma here," he nodded to the brunette surrounded by holoscreens, "will send you the specs."

–

"We're investigators," Fred answered, polishing his aviators on his scarf. Over his shoulder, Texas smoothed back his hair and approached the redhead with the tattoos.

"What do you investigate?" asked Julie. Fred shrugged. 

"Murders. Heists. Disappearances. But that's just for cash.

"Our specialty," he continued, sliding his glasses back into place, "is stuff that most people consider…weird. Unusual. Not normal." Julie glanced sideways at Mike and quirked one eyebrow. Fred leaned against the van. "Paranormal."

In the distance, the redhead spurned Texas' advances by flipping him over her shoulder and delivering a swift series of kicks to his ribcage.

-

Dutch opened the hood and nearly fainted on the spot. Velma patted the engine like a grandmother ruffling a child's hair.

-

Roth bumped against Chuck's back, emitting a high-pitched whine. Chuck held his shaking hands in front of him. Both of them stared at the very biotic eyes and the very original teeth. 

"Nice…doggy………"

Shaggy laughed. "He just wants some of your pizza." Sniffed. "Is that Antonio's triple cheese?"

"Mega-Queso," Chuck supplied.

-

"We were in one of your old refineries about a toxic waste slime monster last February," Velma said, flicking through glowing calendar archives dotted with notes. "After we finish this mine gig we're actually en route to investigate rumors of mutants--" 

"They're real." 

The four of them stared at Mike. 

"Real, and unfriendly." 

Shaggy switched screens and typed something out. "Mystery solved!" he said brightly.

-

Daphne looked at Nine Lives with a glint in her eye.

"Now _this_ is what I call slick." She took a puff of her cigarette. "What can you pull in that?"

"350-400, but only in quick bursts." Julie hopped onto the hood and patted the empty space beside her. "She handles best at 200, 250." Daphne joined her.

"Nice. I had a fast little thing back before I joined The Gang, it took corners like a dream. The Machine ain't no pickup, but sometimes the bulk just makes you feel like a snail hauling around its shell. Vel would wring my neck if I so much as breathed under the hood."

Julie brushed her bangs out of her eyes and grinned. "Wanna take Nine for a spin?"

Daphne immediately put out her cigarette.

-

Mike thought hard. "Actually, we were zombies, once."

-

Chuck wondered if dog saliva washed out of hair easily or if there was some weird home remedy, like peanut butter to get rid of chewing gum.

-

"Okay, time for a test run!" Velma pointed to the ignition. "Will you do the honors?"

Dutch turned the key gingerly. The engine caught, and roared.

"Holy shit."

"Yeah," said Velma, working the gears, "scares off vampires for miles."

-

The five Burners waved as The Gang pulled away, van thundering and dog howling. When the dust had cleared, Texas scratched his head.

"Okay, but they didn't _really_ get those dents from a wolfman attack, right?"


End file.
